


[podfic] Coming to terms

by Chestnut_filly



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Coming Out, F/F, Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Fifteen years of what the closet feels like before you come out of it.
Relationships: Carla & Daniela (In the Heights)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] Coming to terms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming to terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431069) by [RobinWritesChirps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps). 



> Thank you to RobinWritesChirps for recording permission, and to everyone who pulled off this anthology!

Title: [Coming to terms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431069)  
Length: 9:32 (13 MB MP3)

[Mediafire Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pk0zmb2wi7pockl/%255BIn_the_Heights%255D_Coming_to_terms.mp3/file) | [Paraka Productions Streaming Link](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bIn%20the%20Heights%5d%20Coming%20to%20terms.mp3)


End file.
